disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Acoustic Hearts of Winter
link * Jesus Freak Hideout link * Artistdirect link | Compiled by = | Chronology = Aly & AJ | Last album = Into the Rush (2005) | This album = Acoustic Hearts of Winter (2006) | Next album = Insomniatic (2007) | Misc = }} Acoustic Hearts of Winter'is a Christmas album from American teen pop duo Aly & AJ. The album was released on September 26, 2006 in the United States. The only single from the album was "Greatest Time of Year", which was used as promotion for ''The Santa Clause 3 with the music video containing clips of the film. The music video premiered on Disney Channel on October 16, 2006 after the premiere of the Disney Channel Original movie Twitches. As of December 31, 2006, the album has sold over 110,000 copies in the U.S. Album history Clips of the album were first released on the Barnes & Noble website. The Target Corporation version of this album also has an extra song to it - "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". The Target version of the album was then reissued on September 25, 2007 containing two more bonus songs: "Winter Wonderland" and "Rockin' around the Christmas Tree". The UK release of Acoustic Hearts of Winter was on September 29, 2008.[http://hmv.com/hmvweb/displayProductDetails.do?ctx=280;-1;-1;-1&sku=877921 2nd Release of Acoustic Hearts of Winter in the UK] Previously, it was released on November 27, 2006 digitally. The release does not feature any bonus tracks. Release history Track listing Bonus Tracks # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" – 1:22 (Target Bonus track) # "Winter Wonderland" – 2:43 (2007 Target Bonus track) # "Rockin' around the Christmas Tree" – 2:05 (2007 Target Bonus track) Notes *Aly & AJ recorded the song "Jingle Bell Rock" in 2004. The song was featured in the Radio Disney Jingle Jams album. "Jingle Bell Rock" did not make the final track listing for Acoustic Hearts of Winter. Reception The album was received very well, to be a holiday album, and peaked at 78 on the Billboard 200. Allmusic gave the album three stars, without giving positive or negative review on the album.[http://kidsmusic.about.com/od/cdreview1/gr/intotherush.htm Acoustic Hearts of Winter > Overview] Singles *"Greatest Time of Year" was the only single from the album released in September 2006. Further track information "'''Greatest Time of Year" (original song) * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Keyboards: Jamie Muhoberac "Joy to the World" * Writers: Traditional * Adapted and Arranged by: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks` * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley "We Three Kings" * Writers: Traditional * Adapted and Arranged by: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks` * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley * Cello: Cameron Stone "The First Noel" * Writers: Traditional * Adapted and Arranged by: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks` * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley * Cello: Cameron Stone "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" * Writers: Traditional * Adapted and Arranged by: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks` * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley * Cello: Cameron Stone "Silent Night" * Writers: Traditional * Adapted and Arranged by: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley * Cello: Cameron Stone "I'll Be Home for Christmas" * Writers: K. Gannon, W. Kent, B. Ram * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks` * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley "Let It Snow" * Writers: Jule Styne, Sammy Cahn * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks` * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley * Vibes: Bob Zamitti "Deck the Halls" * Writers: Traditional * Adapted and Arranged by: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Percussion: Luis Conte * Guitars: Tim Pierce and Dean Parks` * Piano/Wurley: Jamie Muhoberac * Bass: Sean Hurley "Little Drummer Boy" * Writers: Katherine Davis, Henry Onorati, Harry Simeone * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Bass: Sean Hurley * Guitars: Tim Pierce "Not This Year" (original song) * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Guitars: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Keyboards: Jamie Muhoberac Charts Acoustic Hearts of Winter debuted at #78 on the hot 200 selling 19,000 copies in its first week. The album spent nearly 15 weeks on the hot 200. It also peaked at # 14 on the top holiday albums with 15 weeks on the chart it reached #28 before falling off. References External links * Official Hollywood Records: Acoustic Heart of Winter Category:Albums Category:Disney albums Category:Aly & AJ